


Take a Chance On Me

by AllMyFandoms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyFandoms/pseuds/AllMyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward are great friends as well as teammates. Skye makes Ward watch movies with her and he finds a way to communicate his feelings for her.</p>
<p>This is my first fanfic ever so please be kind to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance On Me

Skye had been with SHIELD for roughly a year now and Grant Ward has been her Supervising Officer for just as long. Things had started off rough between the two of them, but they have slowly become friends. Good friends. Like Grant Ward may be comfortable opening up a little to her. (Grant thinks it’s only fair since Skye has told him everything she knows about herself.) He disguises this “opening up” as “you need to know the background of your teammates so you can work together well in the field.” But he only shares details with her, not the others.

Things Skye knows about him: he loves dogs, he has siblings both older and younger, the “well incident,” he hates his parents and older brother, he has been to juvie, and that he is not up to date on his pop culture. (She also knows he’s hot, but they have rules to follow...unfortunately.)

In the past year Skye and Ward have become like a dynamic duo (just like FitzSimmons). They train every morning at 5:30 am (along with Skye’s grumbling about it being too early to be alive much less doing physical activity), they eat together (Ward is making her eat Kale), and they hang out together playing board games.

Skye secretly loved her relationship with Ward. She was getting better at sparring so there were a couple of time she caught Ward off guard. (He couldn’t have been more proud). She started making him watching movies with her in the lounge too. Much to his protests. (Ward, even robots need their rest). She loved this time with him, she got to see a different side of him. Laughter and smiles from him were far and few between with him. This is the only time he really lets his guard down. Every time he smiles or laugh during their movies or board games she realizes she is falling for him. and hard. 

Ward secretly loved his relationship with Skye. He spent his childhood in Private Schools and then juvie. He never had time to be a normal kid, always trying to protect him and Thomas from Christian. It’s true, he has never worked well with others in the field, until Skye. She was the most beautiful woman he ever did see, but there were more to her than just looks. There was harmony with her and it just felt right. She was a quick learner and sometimes she would get the drop on him (sometimes). They started off rough but now they were inseparable just like FitzSimmons. She makes him watch movies and he secretly enjoys it. He secretly enjoys every minute he spend with her. Secretly likes her too. Secretly loves how she makes him feel. Secretly likes how she calls him robot, but there rules to follow….unfortunately.  
__________________

One day in the lounge Skye was watching MAMMA MIA! when Ward joined her. She loved this musical for two reasons: 1) Her secret guilty pleasure music was ABBA (seriously, those songs are catchy!) and 2) the main character is searching for her dad, that she’s never met, so she can be walked down the aisle on her Wedding Day. (Skye really connects to that seeing how she has spent so many years trying to find her family, although she had no idea that would land her here, watching a musical with Ward, who she has a crush on, and who is also her supervising officer.)

She was singing along to all the songs and Ward had to admit, it is pretty catchy. Then a musical number comes on, “If you’re all alone when the pretty birds have flown, honey I’m still free, take a chance on me, Gonna do my very best and it ain’t no lie, If you put me to the test, if you let me try…”

Later, back in his bunk, Ward was re-evaluating his relationship with Skye. He loved her, he knew he did. He looked at her as if she hung the stars in the sky (no pun intended) What about her? Did she reciprocate his feelings? He had noticed that she had been flirting with him a little more during their games and movies.   
_____________

The next day they’re called on a mission. They were just supposed to get an Asgardian artifact and get out and blow the building, but Hydra had outnumbered the two of them. Skye and Ward were together watching each other’s back, but the soldiers were relentless. They were taking a beating for sure, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle. The had been in scenarios like this before and gotten the job done. They were in hand to hand combat with a squad of Hydra soldiers, and Skye took them out with her powers.

Skye was too busy covering Ward that she didn’t see the Hydra soldier on the ground lift his upper body and stab her in the leg. She screamed at the pain. This getting Ward’s attention, he turned around and took him out. 

“Are you okay, can you walk?” asked Ward.

“Barely, it hurts a lot, let’s just hurry up and finish the job and get out,” replied Skye.

Once the artifact was retrieved by them, the blew the building, and Ward carried her back to the coordinates (despite her protests) for the extraction point.  
____________  
Skye’s leg wound was being examined and treated by Simmons in the lab.

When she was finished and putting away her equipment, Ward entered. He looked Simmons' way and she took it as her cue to leave them alone.

“How’s the leg Skye?” asked Ward

“Simmons had to put in 10 stitches, I have to keep off it for the next couple days,” said Skye.

“Skye, I have something I want to tell you, but I’m not the best at communicating my feelings so please bare with me.” said Ward.

“Ward, you know you can tell me anyth-” Ward cut her off. 

He started singing, “If you change your mind, I’m the first in line, Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me, If you need me, let me know, gonna be around, If you’ve got no place to go, if you’re feeling down, if you’re all alone, when the pretty birds have flown, honey I’m still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain’t no lie, If you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me…”

When Ward finished Skye grabbed him down by his tac vest to her level and kissed him.

When they finally came up for air Ward said, “So I’ll take that as a yes then?”

“Of course robot, now carry me back to your bunk” she winked at him.

He was more than happy to oblige her.  
__________  
A year later, they decide that “Take a Chance on Me” will be their wedding song...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or this T.V. Show. Marvel does. I am merely a fan who wishes they got together not the current situation.


End file.
